1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container centrifugal drying device, and more particularly, relates to a container centrifugal drying device of a food container used in a food factory of bread, etc.
2. Description of the Background Art
A food container used in a food factory of bread, etc. is also called a distribution container or a container, and is formed by a hard synthetic resin material, etc. A hot air drier of a tunnel system chain conveyer type and a device for drying the container by rotating the container are conventionally known as the drying device of this food container.
In the container centrifugal drying device for drying the container by rotating the container, a centrifugal dehydration drying device of a solid container (Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Utility Model No. 56-114395), and a container centrifugal drying device (Japanese Published (Kokoku) Utility Model No. 61-20471 (prior art 1) are devised by the inventors of this application. The centrifugal dehydration drying device of the solid container is constructed by a hollow rotating body inscribed in the solid container and divided in a suitable position of a circumferential face and able to be freely opened and closed, an opening-closing means for opening and closing the hollow rotating body, and a hanging-stopping means for restraining the hollow rotating body. In the container centrifugal drying device, a suitable number of rotating tubes are vertically arranged in a rotating board on which a stacked container is arranged. A clamp for gripping a corner portion of the stacked container so as to be freely opened and closed is fixed to the rotating tubes by a fixing link. A rotatable swash plate is raised and lowered through a cam follower fixed to an elevating frame able to be freely raised and lowered. The swash plate and the above rotating tubes are connected to each other through a connecting link having a connecting plate and a bent portion.
However, in the prior art 1, the number of parts of the entire container centrifugal drying device is large, and a clamp opening-closing mechanism of the container is complicated. Therefore, a problem exists in that working efficiency is bad and it is difficult to make works at maintenance and checking times, etc. Further, a problem also exists in that a member is easily corroded by various kinds of detergents such as a washing liquid left in the container, etc.
Further, since the drying device is relatively heavy in weight, a problem exists in that the inertia amount of a rotating portion is increased so that energy is required at accelerating and decelerating times of the rotating portion.
Furthermore, a projecting portion (clogs) parallel to a longitudinal direction of the container on its bottom face side is arranged. Therefore, when the container is directed to the longitudinal direction as it is, the projecting portion projected from the bottom face hits against the container at a feeding time to the container centrifugal drier so that no container can be placed onto a turntable. Accordingly, the container is fed to the container centrifugal drier in a transversal direction seen from a plane. Therefore, both end faces for clamping the container become longitudinal end faces so that the length of an upper plate portion from its rotation center becomes longer than that in a transversal direction, and the inertia amount of rotation is increased.
To solve this problem, the present invention proposes a container centrifugal drying device characterized in that the container centrifugal drying device has a container centrifugal drier comprising a turntable for arranging stacked containers thereon after a washing process; plural columns vertically arranged in an upper portion of the turntable; an upper plate for connecting the plural columns to each other in their upper portions; a clamp portion rotatably arranged in the columns and fixing a corner portion of the containers so as to be freely opened and closed while the stacked containers are centered; a drive motor for rotating the turntable, the columns, the upper plate and the clamp portion; and a cylinder for clamp opening-closing for opening and closing the clamp portion; wherein at least the columns and the clamp portion are constructed by a carbon system composite material.
The present invention also proposes a container centrifugal drying device characterized in that the container centrifugal drying device has a container centrifugal drier comprising a turntable for arranging stacked containers thereon after a washing process; plural columns vertically arranged in an upper portion of the turntable; an upper plate for connecting the plural columns to each other in their upper portions; a clamp portion rotatably arranged in the columns and fixing a corner portion of the containers so as to be freely opened and closed while the stacked containers are centered; a drive motor for rotating the turntable, the columns, the upper plate and the clamp portion; and a cylinder-for clamp opening-closing for opening and closing the clamp portion; wherein the cylinder for clamp opening-closing is connected to plural yokes for clamp opening-closing arranged upward and downward in the columns through a push pull rod arranged in a vertical direction at a rotation center of the turntable and passing a central portion of an upper shaft of the turntable, and a rotary coupling transmitting no rotation of the drive motor and transmitting only thrust of the cylinder for clamp opening-closing; a link mechanism for opening and closing the clamp portion is arranged in each of-the yokes for clamp opening-closing; and at least the columns and the clamp portion are constructed by a carbon system composite material.
The present invention further proposes a container centrifugal drying device characterized in that the container centrifugal drying device has a container centrifugal drier comprising a turntable for arranging stacked containers thereon after a washing process; plural columns vertically arranged in an upper portion of the turntable; an upper plate for connecting the plural columns to each other in their upper portions; a clamp portion rotatably arranged in the columns and fixing a corner portion of the containers so as to be freely opened and closed while the stacked containers are centered; a drive motor for rotating the turntable, the columns, the upper plate and the clamp portion; and a cylinder for clamp opening-closing for opening and closing the clamp portion; wherein at least the columns and the clamp portion are constructed by a carbon system composite material, and a detent type dog mechanism having at least three dogs is arranged in a container supply-discharge device for supplying and discharging the stacked and aligned containers to the container centrifugal drier.